The Battle of El Capitan
by nerpton
Summary: In a world of shadows... the war is lost, but hope remains... An experiment into novelization of the Shadow Era battle "BP Jint (Eladwen) vs DrCrow (Elementalis)". Video available by searching youtube for "BP JintX vs DrCrow"


**The Battle of El Capitan: Prologue**

As Eladwen stood atop Sentinel Rock Looking over El Capitan Valley, a cold breeze brushed her pale cheeks. The autumn sun rose over her shoulders, its glare covering their advance. El Capitan valley had once been prime grazing ground for the livestock of the Irum people, a distant memory for those unfortunate survivors of the Shadow War. Tall grass created a sea of green, dotted with jagged rocky islands personified by a lone stone bridge at its heart. The Capitan River, running the full length of the valley, only identifiable by a slight depression in plant growth.

Eladwen smiled, closing her eyes, turning her head toward the sunrise. Moments of serenity such this rarely came since Balor fell. What remained of humanity now dispersed across distant lands or enslaved to the Man of Shadows. Her small band numbered less than a hundred nomadic warriors, roaming the plains of Irum looking for survivors, piecing together the closing days of the Shadow War.

The unmistakable cloud looming to the west above Artists Point signalled only one thing… Elemetalis, leader of the elemental force, now approached. Taking one last breath of the crisp air, she paused, allowing nature to wash over her engulfing every sense, creating a oneness only those who've possessed a shadow crystal could truly understand. No more running, no more hiding, it was time.

"Eladwen…" Aldon softly interrupted "… the troops are ready. What will you have us do?"

She looked over to Aldon, his scars a fleeting reminder of the war that had claimed so many lives. "Position the men along the valley. The shadow approaches."

Raising her hood, she leapt from Sentinel Rock and dove into the green ocean in front of her, heading due west straight into the approaching storm. As she neared El Capitan Bridge, her pace slowed assessing the location. The valley narrowed to a few hundred meters with the El Capitan River running north to south, effectively dividing it in half. The tall grass obscured both banks, with trees and thick bushes creating a maze of trenches either side. The stone bridge itself stood some 15 meters above the water with a span of 50 meters and a width much the same. The Shadow army would be forced to use this crossing to reach Sentinel Point, a necessity Eladwin intended to capitalise on. To the south was Church Tower a stony spear thrusting into the morning sky where she could observe the impending battle. "This will do" she thought calmly.

**The Battle of El Capitan: Loss**

The very air seemed to become heavy under the burden of the Shadow Army. A glowing silhouette of energy Eladwen had come to recognise as Elementalis approached the crossing. The monster stood ten times the height of a man; his slow, mechanical movements looked as if the gods had given life to lightning itself. The soulless expression in his eyes gave no sign of his intentions, yet sheathed with a longing Eladwen understood well. He was searching for Shadow Crystals.

Carniboar scouts approached the bridge. Their tusks sniffing frantically at the ground for creatures to maim. Champions of Irum hid on the opposing bank, biding their time, waiting to strike. To the left of the giant monster a Death Collector emerged, scanning the fields below for corpses to harvest. Its massive wings swirling the air with every beat.

Elementalis approached the bridge. He paused, turning his hunched figure southward, gazing directly at Church Tower. Eladwen froze, how could he know she was here? The Carniboar quickly changed direction, charging straight for her. Capitalising on the distraction the Champions of Irum emerged from their positions and engaged the beasts. Taking strength from the overwhelming odds, they slaughtered the Carniboar in seconds.

Continuing in his lumbering stride, Elementalis turned his gaze away from Eladwen and back to the east bank where his minions lay dead. The Death Collector shrieked and began its descent toward the Champions of Irum. From their backs, brightness emerged. The Priests of the Light charged to the men's aid. Their vary aura blinding Elementalis, forcing the creature to raise an arm shielding his eyes for the briefest of moments.

The shock didn't last as Elementalis effortlessly brought his hands together, energy coursed over his body as lighting flesh turned solid. The Breastplate of Vitality now dawned his frame, feeding health to the Death Collector as it changed direction toward The Priests of the Light. Eladwen had little time to react. She aimed her staff shouting "Glacies-pila" and unleashed the Shard of Ice she had been charging since Elementalis entered view. Striking the Death Collector, it immediately froze, sending it crashing down to earth, devastating an outcrop of trees. She was too late. The priests lay scattered across the eastern bank. First blood had been spilt. Her pail expression now turned to the Champions of Irum who charged headlong at the monster, striking at his armour desperately trying to pierce it. Reaching in her bag Eladwen pulled a worn book. The Tome of Knowledge's secrets had helped her countless times before, and she wagered it would again.

Elementalis, ignoring the Champions of Irum swarming at his feet, continued his lumbering stride focusing his attention toward the incapacitated Death Collector. With a slow, deliberate raising of his left arm, a red bolt of energy lasting several seconds connected the two monsters. To his rear, Ironhide Karash could be seen rushing toward the battle. Demonic eyes gliding through the grass, leaving a wake of destruction behind them.

Looking up from her Tome for the briefest of moments Eladwen signalled her Fleet-Footed Messenger. Within moments Jint was at her side. Thrusting a rolled paper into his hand, she extended her icy fingers toward the battle. "Take this to the Campion's on the bridge" she commanded. Without a seconds thought Jint was away, leaping from stone to stone, disappearing into the long grass, re-emerging hundreds of meters away at the foot of the bridge now occupied by Elementalis. Dodging the monsters huge limbs, he stabbed frantically with his blade. A crack of light appeared, shattering across the beast's body, allowing its energy to spill out casting the armour to the floor, but slowing the beast none.

A cry of triumph roared from the men of Irum as they prepared to strike the monsters vulnerable lightning flesh, but did not, instead turning to gaze toward Eladwen. Even from this distance she recognised the blackened eyeballs. They were Mind Controlled. She had no choice now but to fight. Jumping from her ledge in the southern mountains she landed on the western river bank, immediately set upon by the savage bites of the Ironhides's, her staff unable to pierce their thick hides. All she could do was defend their attacks, one after another, till the Mind Controlled Irum arrived to join the assault. Swinging her staff violently, keeping the Ironhide at bay while stabbing at the Champions of Irum took its toll. Blood trickled down her chest as gashes and bites mounted on her body. The only consolation came from the knowledge a mind controlled victim, so burdened by the experience, die after only moments... moments she had to survive.

A shriek rang out across the valley yet again. The Death Collector had risen, now enraged, and wanting vengeance. Gaining altitude, it took sight of the struggle on the western bank and dove. Eladwen stabbed the last Champion of Irum, while in one swift motion swinging her staff toward the accelerating Death Collector shouting "Ignea-pila". A massive Fireball raced from her staff toward the creature, intercepting it to create a golden inferno. The monster was killed instantly, sending its smouldering corpse to the river below. Jint capitalised on the opportunity, stabbing Elementalis's energy skin, hoping it was causing some damage, despite no signs from the creature's outward motions.

Elementalis, reaching the eastern bank, again paused. Raising his right hand a swelling ball of gas began to condense into itself. Like the birth of a new star it absorbed all the energy around it becoming denser and denser. Anti-matter, the ability to bridge the Human and Shadow realm, giving Elementalis access to endless support. The situation was getting out of control. Eladwen needed to regroup, retreating from Ironhide Karash, with her back on the river, the situation worsened. Wulven Predators leapt from the tree line as a pack to surround her. Too smart to attack alone, they stood in front of the Ironhide Karash pacing from side to side, growling with each step, their dogged eye's looking for weakness. They would find none.

**The Battle of El Capitan: Retreat**

"Ignea-pila", the bank erupted in flames a she cast a second fireball incinerating the Wulven as she had the Death Collector before. The battle had only just begun, and already two of her four fireballs were gone. She prayed she had stalled Elementalis long enough for her forces to mass on the eastern bank while she ran through the smoke and embers of the western bank desperately trying to reach the bridge. Keeping pace ahead of the Ironhide which had survived her second Fireball she ran to catch-up with Jint, still frantically stabbing the living energy that composed Elementalis.

"Jasmine holds the eastern bank," he shouted as she passed, scanning the horizon for allies, dodging past Elementalis something knocked her to the ground. The Karash bit firmly into her left arm, pain shooting through her body, desperately trying to free herself. No longer alone, Cobra Demons now approached the west bank. The same continuous red bolt of energy that once targeted the Death Collector now extended between the Elementals and the Ironhide Karash, strengthening it to a terrifying new level.

Time slowed as she looked the beast directly in its burning eyes, feeling it grow in strength. Unable to free herself from its grasp, unable to reach her staff, unable to cast a spell… the unexpected. Through the accumulating smoke haze and energy charged air the figure of a man sprinting, Eladwen's squire. The Anit-Matter pulsed, ready to bridge the gap between worlds, but no. The Artful Squire threw himself into the anomaly, destabilising its very core. Within seconds a blinding flash washed over the valley. The Karash released its grip flying off into the distance. Eladwen laboured to her feet struggling to make sense of the situation, immersed in the dust cloud kicked up but the explosion. Feeling her staff on her shoulder, she looked up to see the unmistakable beauty of Jasmine Rosecult looking down at her. It was her that had immobilised the Karash and knocked it to the side.

"Any time now" Jasmine said poised to strike the Cobra Demon's now only meters away. "Glacies-pilu" Eladwen yelled freezing the demons where they stood. Holding her bleeding left arm close to her chest she resumed her run toward the fields of the east bank, briefly glimpsing over her shoulder to witness Jint shattering the frozen Cobra Demons to ensure their demise.

Having reached a rocky platform fifty meters from the still striding Elementalis' path, Eladwen and Jasmine turned to face the fight. The two women exchanged a glance as they looked over the wreckage the battle had caused thus far. Priests, Champions, Wulvens, Cobra Demons and Carniboar lay dead. The Death Collectors still steaming body half strewn across the bridge, fields burning, craters and upturned earth peppered the area.

A moments pause was all they could afford. Wulven Savages rushed their position flanked by the strengthened Ironhide Karash. Eladwen had had enough. Raising her staff above her, holding the blood soaked tome, she shouted "Fulgetrum-percutiat". Lightning spilled over the field of surging enemy's, seemingly jumping from one target to the next as if commanded, until nothing moved. With all shadow allies defeated Jasmine and Jint rushed the now isolated Elementalis, laying down a flurry of strikes.

A noise that could only be interpreted as a roar erupted from the monsters mouth, encouraging the remainder of his force to approach the western bank. The skeleton warrior Keldor was the first to appear through the cloud of smoke that now obscured the western bank from view. He rushed to his master's aid only to be immobilised by Jasmine while she and Jint continued their assault. Momentum had truly swung into the humans favour. Feeling the ground rumble beneath their feet, Jint and Jasmine couldn't help but smile, knowing their greatest ally was about to be unleashed.**The** **Battle of El Capitan: Defeat**

The Armoured Sandworm emerged from the grounds with an almighty roar that echoed through the valley, almost knocking Eladwen to the ground. 40m long 7m wide its stony flesh devastated anything it collided with. Slowly its beady eyes targeted Elementalis and begun moving in its direction, building the momentum to strike. Elementals halted his advance gazing directly at the Armoured Worm. Jint laughed, "Seems even monsters are scared of something!" he shouted at Jasmine as she again immobilised Keldor in-between furious strikes against Elementalis' stationary frame. He took a step back raising his right arm behind. A dark portal begun to serge at his rear, widening, obscuring the bridge which now lay ruined in his wake. A clawed hand trust itself through the tare, reaching for freedom. A terrifying shriek escaped the darkness sending an all too familiar chill down Eladwens spine. The Plasma Behemoth was a curse she had faced many times before… many times… unsuccessfully. With his left hand raised toward Keldor, another continuous red bolt materialised, energising and strengthening the undead warrior.

It all mattered not, as Aldon rode in over the horizon. Aldon the Brave was her best warrior, and closest friend, having fought countless battles side by side; today would be no different. Dismounting his steed mid stride, he landed in a roll, drew his sword and was sent charging into battle with a shout that gave new strength to all that herd it. The effect was immediate. Jasmine, quickly disabling Keldor for a third time, stuck a charged blow, staggering Elementalis backward into the ramming tusks of the Armoured Worm forcing the electric demon to the ground. "Fulgetrum-percutiat!" lightning again rained on the forces of shadow. "Finish him!", Eladwen shouted to Jint pointing at the convulsing Behemoth, barley exposed through the flickering dimensional tear he'd come from. "Strike down the abomination!"

The human forces charged the grounded Elemental as it swung limbs wildly trying repel their attacks. In one last discharge of energy Elementalis slammed his two hands together, slowly turning his flesh solid again, Morphic Armour materialised on his chest, but was easily shattered under the three way attack of an Armoured Worm, Jasmine and Jint leaving Aldon to deliver the final blow. Straddling the beasts chest plate Aldon thrust his blade between the demons ribs, piercing to its very core. The energy that had made up Elementalis's body surged erratically, escaping into the surrounding air as if freed from some eternal torment.

The energy discharged cleared the sky of dust and smoke the battle had caused, allowing radiant sunlight to wash over the eastern bank of the El Capitan River. Chaos replaced by silence. All that remained of the monster was a scorched outline of his previous form dotted with the strange artefacts that had once composed a skeletal frame. Eladwen knew Elementalis wasn't dead, simply dispelled into whatever twisted place he originated. It would be months before he was able to take physical form again allowing the small band to continue their search unchallenged. At least… for a while longer.

**The Battle of El Capitan: Epilogue**

Keldon sat tied to a small wooden chair. His armour dwarfing the surrounding objects in size and scale. Jasmine Rosecult stood opposite leaning on the rusty bars of his cell door. Looking into the flaming holes that constituted his eye's, she wondered what road had led him here. This… thing had once been human, a son to a mother, a brother to a sister. Did he love? She took two steps forward, leaning into the creatures face. It stared back silently, never breaking its gaze.

"Do you know where you are?" Jasmine asked sternly. Keldor remained still, staring at her. "Do you know what you are?" she broadened the question wondering if the creature understood her. Keldor deliberately straightened his posture and spoke.

"I am Keldor" his deep raspy voice pronounced slowly.

"Who is Keldor?" Jasmine replied keeping her questions direct. A considerable pause passed and he spoke again.

"The King of Death" he spoke even slower than before. Jasmine took a step back considering how many men had died at the hand of this creature. She detected a subtle grin across his skeletal jaw line, way he happy? No… this thing, it wasn't alive, it didn't feel, or hurt. It simply lived to kill… to destroy.

"Who does the King of Death obey?" Jasmine asked with a touch of disgust in her voice. It offered no response, just continued to stare motionless as he had since her entry to the torch lit prison. "WHO DOES THE KING OF DEATH OBAY!?" She demanded grabbing the monster by its neck. Rotting flesh stained her fingers as she squeezed the essence of life from its very bones. "WHO!?" She demanded again, her beautiful appearance at odds with her violent actions. The fire in Keldors eye's dimmed, and his body went limp allowing a whisper to escape his lips.

"The Man of Shadows"

Leaning close to where his ear had once been, she whispered "You die when I let you", and released the monsters neck. He fell limp in the chair, alive, at least… as alive as a monster could be considered. It would take weeks, but she would learn where the man of Shadows was hiding, and she would make him pay for his crimes… all of them.


End file.
